This project is designed to evaluate the molecular markers in patients that are undergoing radiotherapy in serum and urine. This work is prospective and hypothesis generating. In the past year we have initiated an international trial of patients with glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) to determine if urinary vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) or matrix metalloproteinase-2 (MMP-2) can help predict outcome. We have collected all the samples and expect the clinical data to be mature in October 2009, at which time we can unblind the data and evaluate the results. This past year we have worked on standardizing the collection procedures, analysis procedures, and the many biomolecules that could incorrectly alter the VEGF levels and we have published 2 manuscripts on specimen preparation and storage.This project is designed to evaluate the molecular markers in patients that are undergoing radiotherapy in serum and urine. This work is prospective and hypothesis generating. In the past year we have initiated an international trial of patients with glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) to determine if urinary vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) or matrix metalloproteinase-2 (MMP-2) can help predict outcome. We have collected all the samples and expect the clinical data to be mature in October 2009, at which time we can unblind the data and evaluate the results. This past year we have worked on standardizing the collection procedures, analysis procedures, and the many biomolecules that could incorrectly alter the VEGF levels and we have published 2 manuscripts on specimen preparation and storage.